


i want to hold your hand

by bittersweettruths



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First fanfiction ever, Tumblr Prompt, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweettruths/pseuds/bittersweettruths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the tumblr prompt "you’re afraid that you’ll lose me in big crowds so you always hold my hand but now you just hold my hand when there’s only, like, five people around and I’m getting vry suspicious"</p>
            </blockquote>





	i want to hold your hand

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first time writing anything ever, unless you count short stories in high school english which i don't... basically i want to get better at writing and using a bunch of tumblr prompts for my otp seemed like a good way of practising, i have chaptered fic ideas in my head but i can't write them until i am confident i can write anything at all
> 
> huge thanks to alyssa (DeanwillgodownwiththisShip) for reading over this and assuring me that it's not entirely terrible!
> 
> hope everyone likes it :)

The first time Bellamy Blake grabs Clarke Griffin’s hand she doesn’t think anything of it. Their group is running through a huge crowd at a music festival and she’s lagging behind, having short legs happens to suck when all your friends can run at lightning speed, so he grabs her hand and pulls her along so she can keep up. Their hands stay intertwined throughout the rest of the night. She puts it down to the fact that she could easily get lost in the crowd if he lets her go. He puts it down to the fact that Octavia will kill him if she turns around and her best friend has disappeared. He finally drops her hand when the crowds disperse and they’re walking back to where their tents are set up. They don’t talk about it and Clarke doesn’t notice that he can’t make eye contact with her for the rest of the weekend.

 

It happens again a few months later, everyone is home for the long weekend and the group agrees that they are in dire need of a wild night out. Octavia drags them all to a club in the middle of town, the line is too long and it seems like they’ll never get in until the youngest Blake waltzes up to the bouncer, whispers something in his ear and the door magically opens for them. As they make their way through the club Clarke feels a hand wrap around hers, it startles her at first until she realises that it’s Bellamy, and he seems to be doing the same thing he did back at the music festival. It doesn’t really make sense because there aren’t even that many people here and she’s pretty sure she’s not going to get lost in a nightclub but she’s had a few drinks and her thoughts aren’t entirely clear so she lets it happen. The rest of the night is a blur but the one thing she knows for sure is that he never lets her go.

 

Clarke gets suspicious when Bellamy starts holding her hand when there is hardly anyone around. The first time that happens they’re standing in line waiting for coffee and she actually pulls her hand away, he at least has the decency to look slightly embarrassed at the fact that he’s just tried to hold hands with a girl he’s not even dating in front of his sister and her boyfriend. As if that wasn’t awkward enough he does it on three more occasions, she pulls away all three times telling herself that it’s because it’s a fucking weird thing to do and ignoring the tiny voice in the back of her head that says there is something else going on entirely. The one thing she does know is that it’s getting to a point where she really needs to ask him what the fuck is going on. The problem with that of course is that they don’t actually speak to each other when they aren’t forced into social interactions involving their group of friends. Bellamy has always been Octavia’s slightly stand offish, overprotective big brother and he never exactly warmed to his little sister’s best friend. Clarke has always figured that he wasn’t particularly interested in befriending a bunch of kids and she always assumed that she fell into that category. But he does end up becoming friends with everyone else; it’s just Clarke who always got the slightly cooler treatment; that is up until this ridiculous hand holding business started.

 

The final straw comes at an event her mother is hosting for the Ark Hospital Children’s Fund. Clarke, knowing she can’t make it through an entire night of polite conversation with incredibly boring doctors, brings her friends along to keep her entertained and that somehow ends up including one Bellamy Blake. The fact that he’s holding her hand in front of her mother and all of Abigail Griffin’s work colleagues is what makes her snap, because this time she can’t pull away without seeming incredibly rude and the look her mother is giving her is somewhere between confusion and way too much amusement for Clarke’s liking. 

“Can I please speak with you outside,” Clarke hisses through gritted teeth while attempting to look slightly like she doesn’t want to rip his head off. The smirk that appears on his face makes her stomach do some weird flip and she desperately tries not to think about what that actually means. It takes her what seems like forever to weave back through the crowd, the heels and long dress not exactly making it easy for her to escape through the front doors and into the warm night air. 

She turns on him as soon as they’re both out the door, if he thought the look he was giving her was bad he wasn’t prepared for the tirade that she was about to start.

“What the fuck are you playing at Bellamy, in what normal, functional world is it ok for you to be constantly holding my hand without ever speaking so much as three words to me that aren’t an answer to a question or completely sarcastic and rude? And in front of literally all our friends and my freaking mother! Do you know how hard it’s going to be to explain to her why the hell Bellamy Blake, the one person I am constantly complaining about and am fairly sure hates me, is all of a sudden all up in my personal space?” 

The only reason she stops ranting is because talking so much has her out of breath and passing out in the middle of an impassioned speech probably isn’t the best way to make a point. He takes advantage of her momentary silence, suddenly she’s being backed against a wall that she doesn’t remember being there and he’s replying in a voice so low that she’s pretty sure it’s going to make her melt into the ground.

“First of all Princess I can, with one hundred percent certainty, confirm that I do not in fact hate you.” He lifts a hand to the side of her face, brushing a piece of her back behind her ear, the feeling of his hand against her cheek makes her lose all the breath she’d just regained. “Secondly, I never really meant to be rude but Octavia gave me a huge speech before she introduced us about how I wasn’t allowed to fall for any of her friends and that Clarke Griffin was off limits and I figured it was easier to be an ass than to let myself do anything stupid that would hurt O.” Her breath hitches slightly at that, she honestly feels like passing out might have been the better option at this point. “Third and finally, the hand holding thing was initially an accident, I did grab your hand at the music festival because I was worried about losing you but I didn’t let go because I realised how much I liked the feeling of having you so close and I kept doing it after that because I realised how much I actually liked you.” 

“You like me? You, Bellamy Blake, actually have feelings for me?” she knows it’s a dumb question because he just told her the answer but her brain is kind of frozen and she can’t quite figure out what just happened. He gets that stupid smirk on his face and nods, he likes her, and he actually has feelings for her. Her brain finally snaps out of whatever meltdown it was having and suddenly she’s winding her arms around his neck and she’s kissing the smirk off his face. It’s short and sweet but when they break apart they’re both breathless, Clarke thinks she might never figure out how to breath properly again. 

“I think we’d better head back in, they’re probably starting to worry that you’ve actually murdered me” he says with a laugh, she nods in agreement before placing a light kiss to his lips and letting his hand envelope hers.

**Author's Note:**

> i will love you forever if you leave me comments on how i can improve, any and all criticism/encouragement is welcome!
> 
> hit me up on tumblr as well bittersweet-truths.tumblr


End file.
